


Power Struggle

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [20]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Dialogue, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: When two highly motivated people work together their ambitions can reach dizzying heights. When two highly motivated people work against each other everybody suffers the consequences.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 20: 'That's what happens when two people like that meet'





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Short for the sake of my sanity.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Officially speaking Damon was the one true leader of the attack against the Electricon. He assembled the team, told them where to be, what to do, and how to do it. He brought in the people who were necessary and was quick to dispose of those who weren't. It was easy to claim that within the group Damon held all the power. However, this simply wasn't true. Ask anyone who lived to tell the tale and you would find that the team wasn't led by one but two. A pair that everyone unfortunate enough to be involved found themselves trapped between, Damon and Ricky.

Two motivated, highly driven people working together can create miracles. They alone can pick businesses off the ground and make fresh new ideas soar. Two motivated, highly driven people working against each other however can be an unstoppable storm. They can be the bullets that kill a man, the cannon balls that sink a ship. Through their hatred and determination, they will tear each other apart, causing everyone close by to fall with them. 

It didn't start off as a problem. Damon was a smart man, almost dangerously so, it wasn't as if he'd hire someone who was actively working against him. On the surface, they seemed to want the same thing: power. Power on a scale no single man had ever possessed before. Unfortunately, that was the problem. At a simple glance, their goals were identical. Underneath, on the other hand, was a very different story.

Both wanted power, that much was true. However, they had very different views on what power was and how they should go about obtaining it. Damon worked in the theoretically, he dealt with ideas of fear and respect. Ricky worked in the field of cold, hard cash. Damon wanted to control those who held power, Ricky wanted to destroy them. Damon was a master of the waiting game, Ricky was sick of it. Ultimately, while neither of them could see it at first, they were always going to turn against each other.

In the end, it was never a matter of sides. Danny didn't die because he went with Ricky. Riley didn't die because he stuck with Damon. They died because there were unlucky men who suffered at the hands of those who thought they were better than them. Call it fate, call it nature. Call it whatever you will. When two people like that meet everyone who trusts them is destining to fall.


End file.
